buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragod
This page is about the attribute. For the keyword, see Dragod (Keyword). ]] "Dragod" (ドラゴッド Doragoddo) is an attribute. See also Deity Dragon Tribe, Astrodragon, Linkdragon Order, Legend Dragon, Time Dragon and Dragod. Playstyle Deity Dragon Tribe Dragods focus on G•EVO which allows the player to evolve a Dragod into a stronger card free of cost. Certain Dragod cards require entering the field through G.EVO or having cards with G.EVO in their soul to activate abilities. Starting in S-BT04, Dragods focus on the new keyword; G•BOOST, which tremendously boosts the players fighting style. G•BOOST -Base- is a powerful ability, that allows you to increase the power of all cards you control by 1000000, then adding other effects if you have another Deity Dragon Tribe on the field. G•BOOST -Craft- is focusing around at standing all cards on your field to overhelm your opponent with barrage of attacks, and using spells, that benefits from Stand. G•Boost -Will- steals your opponent's life while increasing your own, damaging their life while you can obtain enough to survive another turn. Legend Dragon Dragods focus on buddies, aided with the help of the keyword Double Buddy which allows the player to have 2 buddy monsters in the buddy zone. When the player calls them, they receive beneficial effects. S-BT06 introduced Triple Buddy, which allow for 3 buddy monsters. Time Dragon Dragods focus on supporting their flag, Godclock by having numerous effects that support their main gimmick, Reversal. When all 4 flag cards are turned face down, Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon is revealed, a powerful flag that can attack your opponent. List of Sets with Cards *S Start Deck 1: Dradeity *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Character Pack 1: Deity 100 Yen Dragon *S Special Series 2: Impact! Triple Punisher *CoroCoro Comic July 2018 Issue "Garga BOX" *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon *S Special Series 3: The End Zero *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 2 *Deity Against All, Gargantua Dragon "Eisenwaechter" Size 3 *Deity of Enthusiasm and Bonds, Godagito Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Black Flame Transiency Dragon, Gargantua Phantom Dragon World Impacts *Deity Creations Fangflare, Gargantua Punisher!! *Deity Gargantua Crusher!! *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Dragon World) *Gargablade Blast!! *Gargantua Busterbreak *Gargaraid Punisher!! Monsters Size 1 *Full Speed Dash! Garga "SD" & Gardog Size 2 *Battle Deity of Daybreak, Gargantua Dragon *Combat Deity Knight, Gargantua Knight Dragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Acute Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Assault Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Blast Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Charging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Crush Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Cyclone Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Double Body Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Gattling Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Legion Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Pizza-La Mode!?" *Gargantua Dragon, "Punisher Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Raging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Recover Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Return Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Slash Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Sonic Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Tempest Mode" Katana World Impacts *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Whirlwind Blades *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) Monsters Size 2 *Gargantua Arc Deity Wind Demon Dragon *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Kirigakure Dragon *Gargantua Koga Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon Legend World Impacts *-Forbidden Light of Double Deity- Aktar Pheido *-Judgment of Ice and Flame- Da Awa Hajuma *Kronos Defeat Monsters Size 0 *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" Size 1 *Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Legendary Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Legendary Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Legendary Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" *Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra *One Wing of the King, Magma Horus *One Wing of the King, Freeza Horus Size 2 *Combat Deity Great Hero Dragon, Gargantua Kaizer Magic World Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 2 *Gargantua Blade Mage *Gargantua Blade Mage Neo *Gargantua Flare Mage *Gargantua Ice Mage Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Galaxy Braver, Gargantua Quasar *Deity of Knowledge and Hope, Godcross Astrologia Lost World Monsters *Gargantua Lost Dragon Other Flags *Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon Monsters Size 1 *Garga "SD" *Let's Eat Pizza-La! Yuga & Garga *Little Deity, Garga "SD" *Summer With Ace of Games! Yuga & Garga "SD" Size 2 *Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon *Awakened Deity Dragon, Gargantua Knight Dragon *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Deity Gargantua Dragon *Galloping Combat Deity, Gargantua Blade Centaur *Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Bladecentaur *Gargantua Knight Dragon *Gargantua Slash Wyvern *Pugilist Dragon, Gargantua Dragon *Silver Soul Release, Deity Gargantua Dragon Size 3 *Deity of Time, Time Ruler Dragon *Keeper of Time, Time Ruler Dragon *Time Reigning Deity, Time Ruler Dragon List of Support Cards Ancient World Items *Link Dragon Deity Sword, "Jaw of Spiral" Spells *Linkdragon Bonds Shield Monsters Size 3 *Time General, Ria Hilt Dragon World Items *Deity Dragon Beamsword, Garlight Rapier *Deity Dragon Duobeam, Gartwin Saber *Deity Dragon Sword, Garapier *Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardeus *Deity Dragon Sword, Garkris *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword Spells *Combat Deity's Pulsation *Deity Dragon Illusory Ice Blades *Dragod's Breath *Dragod Crystal *Dragod Spell *Fighting Emperor Dragon Shield *Flash of the Deity Dragon *Gar-Down *Gar-E-Ungl *Gar-Hiring *Gar-Spirit *Gargantua Gate *Gargantua Switch Mode! *Glory of Shining Combat Deity Impacts *Ace Gindaco Party!! "2018" *Deity Creations Fangflare, Gargantua Punisher!! *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! "First" *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Dragon World) *Garga Blade Blast!! *Gargantua Buster Break Monsters Size 0 *Future Card Buddyfight Ace (card) Size 1 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Gardog *Awakened Deity Dragon, Wildt Gardra *Full Speed Dash! Garga "SD" & Gardog *Garbird Taking It Easy *Glom Gardra *Imperial Guard, Rechts Gardra *Nadel Gardra *Prudent Gardog *Taiyaki Is the Best! Garcat Size 2 *Awakened Deity Dragon, Sturm Gardragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Double Body Mode" *Lanze Gardragon *Melza Gardragon Size 3 *Evolution Cyres, Vellute Dragon *Evolution Storm, Reshoot Dragon *Evolution Thunder, Garblitz Dragon *Gardragon Heiglut IV *Gardragon Marchese the V *Time General, Serpenti Katana World Items *Deity Dragon Armor, Gar-Claw *Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai Spells *Art of Speedrun *Kronos Syn Ebita *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Shadowflash Slash Impacts *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Whirlwind Blades *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) Monsters Size 0 *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Kogarashimaru *Time Scout, Herite Size 1 *Deity Dragon Ninja, Musashi *Deity Dragon Ninja, Tenma Saizo *Knives Ninja Arts, Ninbird *Like the Wind, Nindog Size 2 *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon Legend World Items *Misahara's Sword *Seat of Absolute, Hieratic Throne *Staff of Mathaf Spells *-Inheritance of Honor- Taara *-Mysterious Divine Protection- Maya Khadija *-The King's Guidance- Ara Saas *Allegiant Shield *De Ju Mau *Pyramidal Peak *Retainer Shield *Sku Fil Ahramat *Tara Le Ruz Impacts *-Forbidden Light of Double Deity- Aktar Pheido *-Judgment of Ice and Flame- Da Awa Hajuma *Kronos Defeat Monsters Size 0 *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" Size 1 *Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Giant-Axe Warrior, Hof *Legendary Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" *Man Dragon Shield, Philome *Serf of Decoration, Alla Al *Starry Night Enchanter, Duric *Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra Size 3 *Grand Sage, Ilanral *Great Strategist of the Night's Final Battle, Harga the Garuda Magic World Spells *Combat Deity's Instruction *Godmagic, Nexent Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 0 *Oulu Owl Size 1 *Magicat "Heat Magic" Size 2 *TIme Observer, Piccola Star Dragon World Items *Deityseer Bow, Lumen Deus Spells *Cross Astro Shield Monsters Size 1 *Seerfight Dragon, Vart Size 3 *Time General, Mueller *Time General, Zeit Burg Dual Cards Spells *Battle Rage *High Tension Battle!! *Revenge Other Monsters Size 1 *Garga "SD" Size 2 *Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Deity Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Dragon *Pugilist Dragon, Gargantua Dragon Category:Attributes Category:Dragod